Happy Birthday Mizki!
by ChocoKoko
Summary: One-shot on VY1/Mizki's birthday! Mizki believes that everyone has forgot their birthday. Oh, how wrong she is. By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZKI! :D


Summary: Short oneshot on Mizki's birthday. Otherwise known as VY1.

Author's Note. I am miffed. No one except me has drawn fanart for Mizki-chan's birthday! Except I don't have photoshop so yeah...and I expected that no one would even care about Mizki-chan. Remember, this is an assumption. If you are a fan of Mizki, then congrats. You've made your way here! ^^

LOL, ignore my rant. I was just miffed cuz of this person called BieberBabyBlahBlahBitch on youtube, trolling some Vocaloid songs. No, not like "VOCALOIDSUCKS" trolling. Here's what I think.

"VOCALOIDSUCKS" must have saw what BieberBabyBlahBlahBitch was posting, so "VOCALOIDSUCKS" decided to teach us all a lesson on trolling, and don't feed the trolls. I think "VOCALOIDSUCKS" had good reason, since they apologized and revealed the real reason behind their trolling. BieberBabyBlahBlahBitch, on the other hand, believes that "Alluring Secret~Black Vow", promotes violence and is evil.

...

Who thinks that BieberBabyBlahBlahBitch should just leave us alone and go on their Bieber Boy's songs/videos instead? Cuz while I'm trying to enjoy listening to Vocaloid music, BieberBabyBlahBlahBitch is set on destroying Vocaloids from youtube.

Disclaimer: The names "VOCALOIDSUCKS" and "BieberBabyBlahBlahBitch" belong to people on youtube. Vocaloids belong to their own companies. Youtube belongs to a billionare. So please review at the end.

* * *

><p>VY1 sighed sadly. She was going on her daily stroll through the sakura gardens, when she noticed it was a little too quiet. This was her second year with living with the Vocaloids, exactly the second year, but the Vocaloid mansion was a little too quiet, no?<p>

VY1 also disliked her name. Well, no one really addressed her directly, just called her 'Mizki' in place of her name. There was also arguement on which she should be a boy or girl, or if she was a trap.

She was NOT Namine Ritsu.

VY2, the one who many of the fanbase liked to pair her up with, had also seemed absentminded the past few weeks. Mizki had felt saddened, for some reason, but kept telling herself that she didn't care if VY2 had forgotten what was today.

Mizki cocked her head to the side, the sakura petals seeming to fall slowly around her. She was a Vocaloid, not an emotional teenger female. She shouldn't care about people forgetting her release date second's year.

She shouldn't care that Hatsune Miku had the biggest party ever know to humans yesterday.

She shouldn't care that VY2 was so dense and had snuck off with Lily, Mizki's best friend. It tore at Mizki's heart just thinking of that. If VY2 had preferred Lily over her, Mizki shouldn't care, right?

Which reminds her...it was Lily's second year from being release too, last week. Everyone had remembered Lily's birthday, and there was a birthday party for her too. Of course, Mizki wasn't clueless. Lily's popularity was also growing at a steady pace.

At the same time, Mizki's was not.

Heck, she didn't even have her own official character design. The metal body she was sporting right now was just a temporary design, a regular kimono top with a knee-length skirt. She always had her fan with her.

Mizki thought she wasn't pretty, Her hair was as long and silky like Luka's, not the same short and luscious Meiko and Rin sported. Heck, her hair wasn't cute, unlike Yuki's hair. Mizki was...plain. It made sense that she didn't have any fans.

Well, even some of the Vocaloids fans thought her voicebank was masculine too, so it lead to the belief that she was a crossdresser.

Despite this, Mizki continued to be the gentle, sweet, and caring girl she was known for. However, everyone experiences jealously at one point, regardless of being a Vocaloid or not.

So the thought of Miku and Lily having a party brought the kimono girl to slight rage, stepping on a sakura blossom angrily before stomping off towards the mansion.

**XxXxX**

"I'm home," Mizki said in deadpan, not noticing the fact that the lights were off. She ran towards her, pushing past some Vocaloids as she sighed, dropping onto her bottom as she laid her fan next to her. She held her head in her hands.

Should she cry?

There was slight chatter downstairs, but right now, everything annoyed Mizki, so she yanked open her door, only to be surprised when someone had slipped their hands over her eyes and bound her wrists together. Mizki had struggled, a natural response.

"It's me, Yuma."

VY2? Mizki stopped moving and tried to move her head so she could see his face.

"Let's go downstairs for a while."

Mizki protested lightly, but Yuma had already tied a blindfold to her face, picking her up bridal style as he seemed to rush downstairs.

"Wait! My fan!" Mizki yelled. As she stated, she never went anywhere without her fan. Yuma had ignored her.

After a while, Mizki had stopped yelling at Yuma, now fuming. She sighed. Where was Yuma taking her? Why did he have to blindfold her? Was he taking her outside again? Had something happened to the sakura trees?

Suddenly, Yuma threw her onto the couch gently(?) and yanked off her blindfold. Her eyes tried to adjust to the bright lighting before shock overtook her features.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZKI!"

The Vocaloid had tears starting to spring into her eyes, as confetti was thrown onto her and a party hat plopped onto her head. Every Vocaloid was in front of her, grinning like idiots(except for the more grumpy Vocaloids), but they were all smiling. Behind them, a banner had the words, "HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY MIZKI" strewn across, an eight layered cake sat on a table a few feet to the right, the most beautiful decorating she had ever seen reached her eyes.

Sakura blossoms. Sakura petals. They were arranged so beautifully, Mizki was left speechless. Everyone was holding their own box that had ribbons and sakura petals on them. The only thing she could say was this.

"Y-you remembered..."

Miku was the first to speak up, glomping Mizki. "Why would we forget? Every Vocaloid is our family, no matter what Mizki-chan."

"We like you Mizki-chan," Rin glomped her next. "We don't really hate you. It's just that everyone likes to give the cold shoulder to new Vocaloids. We're afraid of them overrising us in popularity and we would be forgotten!"

Everyone else had just hugged her and said happy birthday, placing their gifts around her. Even if it was just a plain but honest "happy birthday", it overfilled Mizki with emotions.

Yuma knelt in front of her.

"Mizki, I don't know why we would forget you," he started, looking embarassed, his own box in his hand. Mizki's own face was starting to heat up.

"I...err...I didn't know what you wanted...so I asked Lily to ask what you liked...she was no help at all..."

Behind him, Lily smirked.

"Mizki..." Yuma said. "Happy birthday..."

He placed his box in her hands.

Mizki broke. All tears of emotion overflowed from her eyes, but she was smiling. She was too overjoyed. A grin spread across her face.

"Th-thank you...everyone..."


End file.
